Those traitors!
by MsAtilla
Summary: Kurt left for McKinley again, but this time Blaine followed him. How do Wes and David handle it? Will they be forgotten?


**Fic: Those traitors!**

**Rating: K+**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Humor**

**Pairings: Wes/David BFFship, Klaine**

**Words: 1346**

**Summary: Kurt left for McKinley again, but this time Blaine followed him. How do Wes and David handle it? Will they be forgotten?**

**Warning(s): a bit cursing + angry Wes w/the gavel of awesomeness.**

**Disclaimer: if I owned Glee I would so make the show about the Warblers and see some gavel action. Srs. And Klaine would—**

**-x-x-x-**

"How could they?"

"Wes, you have to calm down."

"No! I will not calm the hell down! They left us David! I can't believe those traitors!"

The yells of frustrations threatened to tear the nicely decorated walls of Dalton Academy down. A fuming Asian marched down the hallway, gavel in hand held ready in case someone was unfortunate enough to stand in his way. His African-American best friend forever had to jog to keep up with his pace, not daring to stop him. A shiver went down his spine as he remembered last time the gavel was used primarily as a weapon and he was the "unfortunate someone".

"Wes, you know that they both need it…" he tried to reason.

"But we need _them_! They are just selfish _bastards_, thinking that they could leave for those lousy, singing _thieves_!" Wes all but screamed at him. He had stopped stomping in favor to glare at his friend. For a few minutes they just stood there letting sound of silence fill the halls as the echoes died down. Wes was breathing hard while David sighed, relived that his friend had calmed down at least a little.

"Come on, let's go to Warblers meeting." David patted the more calmed Wes on the back and proceeded walking to the common room followed by the still slightly frustrated Asian.

-x-

The Warblers was seated wherever it was space—except in the two spots on a certain love seat. There were two people less than last time there was a meeting; before Regionals.

A sudden, sharp sound of the gavel hitting the poor little wooden plate.

All attention was on the frightening Wes. Everyone knew he had been in a bad mood the last few days—reason known. Hint; yes, two Warblers are gone.

"Song wishes," he bellowed. David looked over at him in a concerned manner. Thad looked freaked out, gaze to the gavel.

Silence filled the room. Wes would start his ramble any sec—

"How about "Grenade" by the lovely Mr. Bruno Mars?" David knew his friend to well.

"Or how about we write out own song! Let's just call it "You left us" or "Traitors will BURN"!"

The situation was getting out of hand. Thad and David both dived after the dangerous gavel at the same exact time, not wanting anyone in the room to be sent to the nurse; someone would have to explain the situation if there was an injury… most likely one of them.

"Wes! Calm down!" the African-American shouted to said outraged teen.

"I've already told you David, I. Will. Not. CALM THE FUCK DOWN!" Wes shouted straight into his face.

"Then at least let us take this in our room instead," David pleaded. Wes seemed to think over it for a moment.

-x-

Wes was trudging back and forth in their room; hands clasped behind his back and gaze down. Davis was sitting on his bed looking worryingly at his now seemingly hurt friend. His cellphone lay beside him ignored at the time on the white sheets.

"I _do _understand why they left, but I wish they could at least have talked to us first," Wes started.

"The Warblers have now lost a strong lead and a perfect countertenor… I understand that Kurt wants to be closer to his family and friends, and now that whatever dangerous stuff at McKinley is over he has the chance to go back and be happy. He seemed kinda sad here… Like didn't fully fit in… But he never even gave us a real chance! He never told us what happened that was so serious that he had to leave the place he liked so much! Blaine even told us to not ask, so he must have known! Why couldn't he at least say something? _Anything at all_!" Was stopped for a few seconds, regaining his breath and composure. David stayed silent.

"Blaine at least could have talked to us about _his _choice, running after the boy like some _love-sick-left-puppy_." He stopped again for a few seconds, shaking his head in a dismissive manner.

"Sorry, that was out of line. I know he had more reasons behind his actions. Like the regret he felt from running away from his old school. We knew it was always gnawing on him, if not even more after Kurt transferred. Blaine was a good mentor to him. They must have been chased off in a similar way."

A deep "We were," came from the door. David smiled at the two familiar figures in the doorway. Wes turned to look at them with shock covering his face. He only let them out of his sight to look at his best friend for a few seconds only to turn back straight afterwards. Kurt strode into the room opening his arms and hugging Wes as soon as he was in a closing distance. The Asian stood stiff with shock until the lithe arms were around his shoulders, clasping his arms around the thinner teens waist, resting his forehead on the comfortable shoulder. After a few moments he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking up he found himself staring into those familiar, hazel eyes that were filled with sadness, regret, pain, happiness and a little tiny bit of amusement. Years of practice on Wes's part—reading his friends eyes that is. Turning his head to the bed he found that Davis was now standing, looking at him with a smile on his lips.

"You called them," the Asian concluded.

"Texted," David corrected. The cell was still lying forgotten on the bed.

"Let's watch a movie."

-x-

The four boys were curled up in the bed illuminated by the light of the TV. Wes was leaned against the wall. Kurt sat beside him, shoulder against shoulder. Blaine was lying sideways with sight to the TV, head in Kurt's lap, thin fingers combing his curls lightly. David lied in a similar way in front of Wes's feet, knees curled up to his chest.

Approximately halfway into the movie an arm curled around Kurt's waist. It made the younger boy jump slightly, whipping his head to Wes. Blaine, being waked from the light sleep, sat up fully alert only to see Wes with his arm around Kurt and head at his shoulder. Kurt looked shocked, but not in a bad way. Maybe curious was a better way to describe his look. But the next words were definitely a shocker.

"I love you."

Now even David sat straight up, eyebrow raised at the sudden confession from Wes. Blaine and Kurt both seemed freaked out. Blaine had a tiny hint of jealousy directed at the Asian.

"Uh…" Kurt didn't know how to reply. "I'm sorry, but… um, you're, not my type?" He seemed unsure. It only fueled Blaine's jealousy fire.

"Oh, not like that, dummy!" Wes practically purred. _Purred_!

"I love those dummies too," he said as he looked pointedly at the two others in the bed. Kurt let out a tiny weak laugh. Blaine gazed guiltily at him. David chuckled.

"Will you ever tell us why you left?" the Asian asked slowly in a serious tone.

"You know why I left," Kurt reasoned.

"Not Dalton. McKinley." A short silence followed.

"Oh…" Blaine looked at Kurt concern in his gaze. He reached out to take the hand of the countertenor who gripped back with all his might.

"I… I don't know Wes. Maybe someday," Kurt said slowly. His eyes were directed to his lap.

"Well," Wes started, "we'll always be here for you, when you find out that our awesomeness are missable."

"Is that even a word?" the always dapper Blaine muttered.

"Shut up hobbit. You know what I mean." Laughter filled the room, a small groan accompanying the sound.

"You know we love you!" David exclaimed.

"Yes, we do," Kurt agreed, leaning over to give the pouting boy a small peck to his lips, both smiling happily as he pulled away.

"…WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US?"/"…FINALLY!"

Laughter filled the room once again.

**-x-x-x-**

**There you go. Hope you liked it ^^ Still have fics that has been waiting for me a year now to finish, but this was a lot easier… I'll have to finish them up later. Orz I have such troubles with finding the right endings... xAx**

***offtobed***

**-Written 3/13/2011-**


End file.
